


Дочки, матери, короли

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Миди высокого рейтинга 2018 [5]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: То, что осталось за кадром.





	Дочки, матери, короли

**Author's Note:**

> ~~сантабарбара~~ конспирологическая AU, основанная на теориях с TVtropes и весьма вольной интерпретации [вырезанной сцены](https://youtu.be/zl8gDjaHWWA?t=1m48s) из первого мультфильма. Учитывается только оригинальный мультфильм и его продолжение; о прочих частях франшизы автор имеет крайне смутное представление и не особенно жаждет его углублять. В тексте присутствуют сцены секса разумных животных (в том числе насильственного), поедание одних животных другими и роды, оканчивающиеся смертью роженицы/рожденного.

1.

Чужая львица пришла в земли прайда на закате. Она была так слаба, что едва сумела дотащить своё тело — кожа, кости да свисающий к земле беременный живот — до скалы совета. Шла она вперевалку; её лапы оставляли на иссохшей, потрескавшейся почве неверные пыльные следы. Между задних лап можно было рассмотреть увеличенные, припухшие половые органы, из которых каплями вытекало что-то желтоватое и тягучее.

Витани глядела на неё молча, как и все прочие львицы: она не знала, почему молчат взрослые, но короткая жизнь уже научила её не разевать пасть зря. 

Морда чужачки не выражала ничего: одно бессмысленное страдание. Её хвост волочился за нею следом, облезлый, почти без кисточки. Цветом шкуры она была темнее всех здешних — кроме разве самого Шрама. В приоткрытой пасти заметно не хватало зубов — а те, что сохранились, шатались в лунках. На подбородке виднелась липкая дорожка давно засохшей слюны. 

Зачем она проделала такой путь и откуда — так и осталось неизвестным. Её следы замело песком, её запах рассеялся под сотней других. 

Одно было ясно — от неё несло смертью. 

И этого было довольно: знание побуждает к сочувствию; и что бы там ни болтали некоторые о «круге жизни», лучше быть с собой честным — добыча должна оставаться добычей, не «кем-то», обладающим именем и судьбой. (Тогда Витани, само собой, еще не думала такими словами — они пришли к ней уже потом). 

Чужачка словно не видела перед собой ничего; не замечала намерений тех, к кому так бездумно приближалась.

Её всю трясло. Бока поднимались и опускались, лихорадочно и неравномерно, колени мелко дрожали. 

Какая бы сила ни вела чужачку, позволив ей продержаться так долго, теперь она иссякала.

Из темноты под скальными кромками уже подступали, высунув в предвкушении языки, гиены. И Витани видела — не они одни обнажают бессознательно зубы, облизывают пасти. Отнюдь не только они.

Но никто из львиц не решался броситься вперед, нарушить хоть неписанный, но закон: не нападать на сородича без крайней на то нужды — если тот, конечно, не напал первым. Гиены, безусловно, могли это сделать — для них никогда не существовало законов; но они оглядывались наверх, тоже не решаясь действовать: без приказа. 

Впрочем, появление короля тоже не заставило себя ждать. 

Шрам спустился со скалы в своей обычной манере — от полной неподвижности вдруг переходя к стремительному, резкому движению, чередуя быстрые прыжки с медленными, осторожными до крайности, шагами. Он рисовался — настолько явно, что даже этого не скрывал. 

Его желтый, немигающий взгляд вперился в пришлую львицу — и та вздрогнула, будто узнав в нем что-то. Переступила лапами — одна из передних подогнулась, и львица тяжело припала на неё, уже не в силах подняться во весь рост.

Шрам молча шагнул ей навстречу в опустившейся тишине. Все словно затаили дыхание, пока Шрам подходил всё ближе, глядя по-прежнему — прямым, тяжелым взглядом, и чужая львица не отводила своего. Это не было похоже на поединок воль, потому что в глазах чужачки не было больше никакой воли, только пустота. Но и во взгляде Шрама был не вызов — скорее, любопытство: ленивое и опасное. 

Бока пришлой львицы дергались все сильней и сильнее, хвост бессильно дергался из стороны в сторону; хотя она сама словно бы не замечала этого. Моча брызнула ей под лапы, и она даже мордой не повела. Шрам чуть поморщился, но просто обошел чужачку с той стороны, откуда не поддувал ветер. 

Наконец, лапы под ней подкосились окончательно, и она рухнула набок. Выпустила когти в падении — невольно, не ради самозащиты, и выгнулась — резко, страшно. Затем еще и еще раз, почти забилась на земле. Ее пасть открылась, но вместо крика оттуда вылетали только невнятные хрипы. Глаза закатились; больше пришлая уже не посмотрела здесь ни на кого.

Земля под ней сделалась влажной и мокрой. Тяжелый запах — не просто запах приближающейся смерти, нечто чуть более плотское — поплыл над затаившими дыхание львицами и гиенами.

Витани забилась глубже под материнское брюхо — и оттуда почувствовала, как мать поднимает лапу, прикусывает кожу зубами. Сама Витани была еще мала, но и ей запах крови ударял в ноздри. 

Львицы обычно производят потомство в одиночестве и темноте. Но чужачка слишком отчаянно старалась вытолкнуть из себя, наконец, то, что внутри — исполнить напоследок свою задачу перед тем самым пресловутым «кругом жизни», что присутствие зрителей ее агонии было для нее, казалось, не существенней мух, летающих под хвостом. 

Наконец, из нее вывалился почти бесформенный, влажный, облепленный липкой полупрозрачной слизью комок. 

Последним, может быть, даже неосознанным движением чужачка попыталась обтереть его — или просто притянуть ближе, никто уже бы не мог сказать. Ее лапа мазнула по комку сверху, с судорожным подобием нежности, но тут же обмякла, застыла неподвижной тяжестью.

То был последний из нескольких львят, рожденных в краткое правление Шрама — хотя никто тогда не мог знать, что это правление действительно закончится скоро. Несмотря на засуху, несмотря на нехватку пищи — мать, шипя, всё твердила, что это Сараби, бунтовщица и безумица, бывшая королева: охотится в четверть сил, а потом заявляет Шраму, будто антилоп больше нет. Её мать признавала, правда, что гиены требуют чересчур много — и хорошо бы им почаще вспоминать, что они — низший вид. Но никто из львиц или их детей не умер при Шраме с голода — кроме этой, пришлой. 

Она лежала и пахла кровью; Шрам тоже замер над роженицей — точно каменное подобие льва, выточенное ветром и водой в скалах за не поддающиеся подсчету годы.

— Смотрите, — выдохнул вдруг кто-то; голос был такой тонкий, такой искаженный изумлением, что Витани не узнала заговорившую.

Мокрый комок под боком у неподвижной львицы вдруг зашевелился. Вздрогнул весь целиком — а следом еще раз, сильнее и чаще. Закашлялся, надрывно, изо всех сил, разбрасывая из ноздрей и пасти ошметки слизи. Махнул куцым хвостиком — совсем вяло. И задышал — жадно, словно бы сразу всем ходящим ходуном тельцем. 

Пискнул — слабо-слабо, но явственно — и пополз, подтягивая почти не слушающиеся лапы, вперед. Ткнулся в материнский бок — не найдя, само собой, никакого отклика, — и обиженно приподнял мордочку. 

А следом случилось и вовсе невероятное, заставившее Витани изумленно выдохнуть — и ощутить над собой шевеление материнской морды и лап: даже та не удержалась и подалась вперед. 

Львёнок, мокрый и жалкий, открыл глаза и огляделся вокруг. Его взгляд неожиданно показался почти осмысленным, хотя этого никак не могло быть. Даже самому этому взгляду было — быть не положено; не тогда, когда маленькая пасть вот только что растеряно разевалась, ища в сухом соске трупа хоть какие-то следы молока. 

Шрам медлительно смерил новорожденного вспыхнувшими вдруг желтыми глазами и уронил: «Силён». Потом добавил: «И ещё упрям». 

Всякий, кто хоть мало-мальски знал Шрама, мог почувствовать в этом угрозу — даже Витани, вылезшая уже было наружу, сжалась между передних лап матери, опустив уши. Но львёнок — мать, _её_ мать, пока ещё не назвала его «Кову» — взглянул на Шрама в ответ: без страха, до странности спокойным — почти пустым — взглядом. И запищал на него — тихо, но решительно.

И снова плотно зажмурился, сворачиваясь клубком — как если бы наконец вспомнил, как положено вести себя львятам.

Король — Витани всегда звала его только так, Королём, даже не Шрамом, как Нюка — усмехнулся. 

— А ведь есть же что-то общее, есть... — протянул он. — Мы даже похожи. Забавно. Пусть поживёт. 

Шрам взмахнул лапой в воздухе — намеренно проскочив на расстоянии волоска от морды ещё-не-Кову, — наклонился и, чуть приподняв когтями — будто исключительно для того, чтобы это было видней остальным, — перегрыз пуповину, связывавшую львенка с матерью. А следом добавил, будто припомнив что-то — так, чтобы слышали все: 

— Зира, позаботься о нём. Как следует.

И тогда мать сделала шаг вперед — даже не то чтобы шаг: напряглась всем телом и почти прыгнула, словно при броске на добычу, когда велят инстинкты, не разум. 

Подхватила новороженного зубами за холку и отволокла в облюбованное ей и её выводком место за тенью скалы. У одной из львиц, ходивших тогда вместе с матерью, ещё не кончилось молоко — Витани это помнила. Тогда ей самой еще часто хотелось молока.

Кову не был выкормлен Зирой — по крайней мере, в смысле сосания её брюха. Поначалу он был для неё просто приказом Шрама — важным, но всё-таки приказом. Поначалу; но уже вскоре это переменилось — хотя сам Кову этого так и не успел осознать.

Тело его мертвой безымянной матери действительно отдали гиенам — впрочем, Зира тем же вечером притащила Нюке и Витани по куску свежего, еще сохранившего запах подсохшей крови, мяса и заставила съесть. Полусонная Витани совершенно не запомнила вкуса.

2.

Нала поднялась на ноги так быстро, как только сумела — как только остановилась кровь, лапы перестали расходиться под туловищем, а голова — клониться в траву. Поднялась еще до рассвета, в тот неверный час, когда спали, утомленные, все: и львы, и гиены.

Ей надо было уходить. Теперь — так точно. Сарафина и Сараби были единодушны. Похожие, словно сестры (они и были сестрами, всего скорее, — иначе почему бы ее когда-то вообще сговорили с Симбой?..), львицы вылизывали её, словно малышку, отдавали лучшие куски со скудной добычи, которую не успели ещё отобрать гиены. (То, что присылал ей Шрам — с теми же гиенами — Нала не принимала; скорее умерла бы от голода, чем приняла).

Она благодарно тыкалась носом в их теплые шеи, молчаливо — потому что слов у нее не находилось — прощаясь с обеими. Сараби смотрела на неё с затаенной гордостью — и такой же болью: потеря Симбы так и не забылась, не отодвинулась в прошлое. В отличие от смерти Муфасы — если бы не то, как вёл себя на землях прайда воцарившийся Шрам («Така», — произносила мстительно Сараби, сузив глаза в щёлки), она смирилась бы с судьбой. Сарафина же смотрела на дочь с горечью, любовью и страхом — последний, впрочем, старалась скрыть. Ни одна из старших львиц не знала, как отнесется Шрам к исчезновению той, кого назначил, не спросив, себе в королевы — но это ничего не меняло. 

Нала должна была уйти из земель прайда. Бежать, да — но не бесцельно. Быть может, там, за пустыней, есть новые охотничьи угодья, куда можно увести — даже если не сразу — желающих того львиц. Пусть Шрам со своими гиенами и огиенившимися шавками тонет в собственных испражнениях; как бы жаль ни было оставлять скалу предков такой судьбе. Быть может, Нале даже удастся встретить льва-одиночку, ушедшего из материнского прайда, где оказался лишним (как стоило бы когда-то давно уйти самому Шраму) и не успевшего выбрать место, где поселиться. 

Ей не было в тягость это добровольное изгнание. Ровно наоборот.

Упруго отталкиваясь от земли лапами, чувствуя ветер на своей морде — свежий, несмотря ни на что, пусть даже давно не приносивший дождя — Нала чувствовала себя почти счастливой (почти такой, как раньше).

Почти.

Ей хотелось — изо всех сил — оказаться как можно дальше. И она бежала, легко и размеренно, не останавливаясь — разве что для того, чтобы поохотиться на какую-нибудь мелочь и утолить голод. 

(Она почти никогда не успевала благодарить добычу, как диктовал круг жизни — и, выросшая больше при Шраме, чем при Муфасе, всё равно не слишком понимала: зачем). 

Она не знала — и знать не могла — что в этом путешествии найдет не какого-то случайного молодого льва: найдет именно того, кого так долго считала — вместе с Сараби — мёртвым.

И более того: что между ними вспыхнет со всей внезапной, подавляющей силой влечение, свойственное обычным самцам и самкам, беспечным и юным (каким, наверное, считал себя он — но какой никак не могла позволить себе считаться она). 

(Нала так и не спросила у Симбы в ту ночь: откуда он знает, что именно ему делать, как двигаться?..

Быть может, все за него сделали инстинкты. Быть может. А, быть может, и нет.)

Спаривание с кем-то, кого она по-настоящему захотела чувствовать в этой роли, оказалось совсем другим. Выгибая спину и низко, медленно взрыкивая от поднимающегося из самой глубины удовольствия, подаваясь навстречу в такт размеренным, могучим толчкам Симбы, Нала почти позволила себе забыть то, что произошло несколько лун назад на воняющем гнилью центральном камне королевской пещеры. 

Она пришла к Шраму доложить о прошедшей охоте — вызвалась заменить мать, хотя по правилам это был долг самой старшей из львиц. Но между Сараби и Шрамом бегали в последнее время такие искры, что кто-нибудь из них непременно бы остался после встречи покалеченным — и в обоих случаях это повредило бы именно львицам. Да и Сараби именно сейчас была… не в лучшей форме.

Затхлый запах неубранной падали набивался Нале в ноздри, в лапы впивались осколки разбросанных повсюду костей, а шерсть отчего-то начинала казаться липкой. Она инстинктивно лизнула себя раз, другой — а следом прекратила пытаться. Стараясь дышать не слишком глубоко и думать только о деле, она приблизилась к Шраму, лежавшему на боку и ковырявшему в зубах острой костью, оставшейся от обеда — разделенного, должно быть, с гиенами. 

— А, Нала, — его скучающий тон вдруг разбился внезапным оживлением, почти радостью. 

— Шрам, — проговорила Нала, стараясь звучать спокойно и сдержанно. — Послушай. Это важно… важно для всех.

— Я всегда внимательно слушаю своих львиц. Как всё прошло? — осведомился он, отбрасывая кость прочь, в дальний угол — к куче других таких же.

— Плохо. Сараби ранена, какое-то время не сможет бегать. — «Если это перелом, то мне конец», — вспомнились Нале спокойные, взвешенные слова. По счастью, обошлось, но... надолго ли? — Выслушай, наконец, что тебе уже давно говорят. Мы не можем сейчас охотиться так часто, как раньше . В саванне засуха. Если добыча не выживет в этом сезоне, то мы не выживем в следующий. — Это были не ее слова, слова Сараби; королева умела выражать мысли. Сама Нала еще и добавила бы: «особенно если отдавать гиенам больше, чем те могут съесть», но сдержалась. — Ты ведь король. Король всей этой земли! Тебе стоило бы задуматься о будущем.

Шрам сощурился. Затем кивнул — медленно, с осознанием своих слов.

— О. Да. Я на самом деле думал о будущем. Совсем недавно. 

Он ни с того, ни с сего вдруг завел разговор о львятах — «таких живых, драчливых, кусачих… маленьких продолжениях нашей воли» — с сентиментальным до странности выражением морды. Оно, впрочем, смотрелось мерзко в сочетании с нездоровым цветом его шерсти и глаз. Но Шрам даже не спросил, пусть даже со своей обычной капризной злостью, про количество мяса. Не проявил желания наказать главную из охотниц за провал — или злорадства по поводу судьбы Сараби. Только смотрел на Налу все тем же липким, сентиментальным взглядом, от которого ей отчаянно хотелось начать кататься по песку.

— И знаешь, стоит тебе хоть слово сказать: ты больше никогда не будешь охотиться, — уронил он, наконец. — Совсем как я.

— Это следует понимать, как — ты переломаешь мне лапы, и я больше не смогу встать? Шрам, — добавила она запоздало.

Шрам покачал головой.

— Нала, Нала. Зачем так грубо? Сама подумай: стоит ли матери моих будущих львтя рисковать тем, что какая-то антилопа лягнет ее копытом в живот? 

Нала даже не сразу осознала, о чем он. А потому, должно быть, и не сразу заметила, что он уже поднялся на лапы — и шагнул ближе, по видимости добродушно приоткрыв пасть.

— Королю нужны наследники. Хорошие, здоровые наследники. От такой же хорошенькой, здоровой молодой львицы. 

Нала попятилась — еще инстинктивно, еще не вполне осознав, что её сейчас ждёт.

— Тебя ведь собирались отдать Симбе, верно? Бедному маленькому Симбе. Но разве король — не лучшая альтернатива? 

Нала пятилась всё сильней и сильнее, помня только о том, чтобы не поворачиваться спиной — не вызвать внезапный гнев и не открыть себя для взмаха когтистой лапы.

А потом её хвост задел какой-то случайный камень, задние лапы сбились с шага, подогнулись — и она упала на бок: неловко, не умея сразу подняться. 

Шрам оказался рядом — над ней, _на ней_ — почти мгновенно. Навалился всем своим весом, толкая в сторону — не давая заново обрести баланс. 

Нала забилась под ним, придушенно, отчаянно — но его лапа с острыми, неровными когтями (только недавно ковырявшимися в несвежей мертвечине) прижалась к её горлу. Вжалась — вкрадчиво, почти даже нежно. Точнее, насмешкой над нежностью.

Нала была охотницей, а Шрам был хром; но он долгие годы жил со своей хромотой, приучившись учитывать ее и полагаться на прочие мышцы, превращая слабость в преимущество — в непредсказуемость. Нала же была еще совсем юной, и ей недоставало уверенной силы зрелых львиц. 

Ей не удалось вырваться. 

Она проехалась нижней челюстью по поверхности каменной плиты — схваченная за загривок: крепче и больнее, чем потребовалось бы, будь она согласна.

У Налы оставалась последняя, тщетная надежда — что Шрам ограничится лишь тем, что поелозит на ней; что он не больше самец, чем полноправный король. Но между ее задних лап вскоре безжалостно ткнулось твердое и горячее — не слишком крупное, благодарение звездам, иначе бы Нала могла не выдержать боли. Но она только коротко взвыла, рванувшись инстинктивно вперед — на шкуре остались алые, вздувшиеся следы от когтей, которыми Шрам бесцеремонно и жестко ее придержал. 

Шрам жадно дышал ей в ухо; из его пасти тянуло затхлым, уже нисколько не привлекательным даже для голодного льва, мясным запахом. 

Его бедра вздрагивали, когда он пытался вжаться в нее еще теснее, и сам он дрожал всем телом, слегка извиваясь — и продолжал, продолжал говорить. 

Что-то там о будущем, о прекрасном, таком, как надо — Нала не вслушивалась в его болтовню, стараясь отгородиться от происходящего, и всё же до конца не могла. 

Когда всё закончилось, Шрам еще раз провел лапами с едва-едва выпущенными когтями по ее загнанно вздымающимся бокам. Она вновь дёрнулась вперед — и упала, не совладав со своим собственным телом, вдруг лишенным опоры: на этот раз ее не пытались уже удержать. 

Нала не помнила, как уползла потом из пещеры, с трудом переставляя задние лапы. Не помнила, кто именно — Сараби или Сарафина — встретил ее у спального места; помнила только смех — торжествующий, злорадный, переходящий в сдавленное хихиканье — Шрама у нее за спиной. 

Несколько дней после этого она почти не могла есть; ее мутило от запаха пищи, а если все-таки удавалось проглотить что-нибудь — рвало себе же на лапы. Смех Шрама отдавался у неё в ушах, пусть даже он сам не посылал за ней — Нала всё равно то и дело вздрагивала, слыша то, чего нет. 

На охоте она тоже не могла ни о чём забыть. Гиены ходили за львицами теперь даже на охоту; или ходили именно за Налой, по двое и по трое — до тех пор, пока Нала не сделалась слишком неуклюжей, чтобы охотиться самостоятельно. 

Сарафина говорила, будто есть такие цветы, которые нельзя есть беременным: от них рождаются нежизнеспособные и мертвые львята — рождаются раньше срока. Нале и хотелось бы, может, отыскать такой — но засуха, настигшая земли прайда, помешала уродиться множеству трав.

Родив, Нала заставила себя съесть послед только потому, что так сказала ей мать: сказала, что это полезно для нее: подкрепит силы в голодный год. И пуповину грызла зубами только ради того, чтобы освободиться от всякой связи с _этим_.

Она не знала, почему не накрыла новорожденного — новорожденную? — лапой и не придушила сразу; разве что сомневалась, что у нее — дрожащей и слабой — всё получится сразу. А может быть, это было из-за матери и Сараби — старших львиц, ни одна из которых не позволила бы себе прямо навредить львёнку. 

Кажется, кто-то из них, из старших, даже дал _этому_ свой сосок. Нала не хотела знать. 

Нала старалась смотреть как можно меньше. Чтобы меньше потом было вспоминать. 

Но воспоминания приходили к Нале даже в пути — непрошенные, ненужные. Ровно до того утра, когда она проснулась под шум воды: спокойно открыла глаза, потянулась всем телом, глядя на ещё спящего молодого льва с собой рядом. 

Даже отказавшись идти с ней, Симба уже дал ей кое-что важное; потому, должно быть, она не тратила еще больше сил, уговаривая его.

И всё же он нагнал её на полдороге обратно. 

В пыли от носа до кончика хвоста — но с выражением такой решимости на морде, что Нала почти задохнулась на бегу. 

Их вновь бросило друг к другу — на этот раз более яростно и менее нежно. Они царапались и кусались, самозабвенно и жадно, пока она, наконец, не позволила (он мог это сделать только с ее позволения — всегда, с самого детства) положить себя на обе лопатки. Перевернувшись со спины на брюхо, она приглашающее потянулась всем телом — и издала протяжный, утробный звук, ощутив резкое и желанное проникновение. Он стискивал её лапами, оставляя когтистые следы на её боках — но даже эта боль была сладкой. 

В промежутках между его толчками — между столь же размеренными движениями её когтей, оставляющих отметины у него на шкуре — Нала вновь обдумала возможность спросить: была ли у него львица до нее. 

И решила не спрашивать. Это неважно.

Это было бы неважно, сделай он другой выбор — потому что тогда он не был бы частью ее жизни, так и остался бы воспоминанием, случайностью, чем-то отдельным. Нала справилась бы сама.

И это неважно, потому что выбор он сделал именно тот, который сделал — потому что теперь они принадлежат друг другу и прайду. Ничему и никому больше.

Ночное небо, полное звёзд, поймало гортанный стон Налы и впитало его в себя, будто отвечая согласием.

— Есть ли у Шрама дети? — отрывисто спросил Симба, когда всё закончилось. Его взгляд был повернут в сторону от Налы — и хорошо, потому что она не сумела удержаться и вздрогнула. Хвост приподнялся и стукнул о пыль.

Она знала о традиции убийства чужих отпрысков — если только, в самых редкостных случаях, это не были здоровые самки, способные послужить разнообразию вида. Как сама Нала. Но ей дурно становилось при одной мысли о том, что её с Симбой будущий отпрыск может когда-то спариться с _этим_ — и тем более, если это будет не отпрыск, а сам Симба. 

Но также она знала, что он никогда не отдаст такого приказа — и тем более не обагрит свою пасть кровью тех, кого считает невинными. 

Так что он не должен был знать. 

— Он... хотел совокупиться со мной. Поэтому я бежала, — говорит Нала. Львицы все равно будут _смотреть_ на нее, но лучше, чтобы у Симбы было объяснение этим взглядам. 

Что же касается детенышей... Детеныша.

Нет, дорогой мой Симба, подумала Нала. Будь спокоен: я сделаю всё сама.

3.

Зира всегда была свирепой охотницей — сколько Сараби помнила. Всегда ходила по краю, показывала зубы. Всегда забиралась дальше всех прочих от скалы предков — в гиблые земли, которые еще дед Муфасы завещал своим львам не пересекать. И не только уходила — а возвращалась с добычей: раненая чаще, чем целая (порванные уши и едва зажившая челюсть были только самыми явственными примерами), но всё равно торжествующая победу. И при всём при том — у неё не было настоящих подруг: слишком уж быстро Зира выходила из себя, слишком уж остро чувствовала своё превосходство. Дралась, не делая различия между товаркой-львицей и какой-нибудь залетной гиеной — и никогда не показывала даже толики уважения к своей травоядной добыче, как того требовал Круг Жизни. 

Шептались о том, что ее нужно изгнать — но Муфаса был слишком добродушен для этого, и не прислушивался к шепоткам. 

Шрам же, надо думать, сошелся с нею от безысходности — когда в гневе Сараби не просто добавила ему несколько новых, не настолько заметных, шрамов, но и пригрозила сломать дополнительно любую из лап, на выбор, чтобы больше он не смог совершать знаменитых своих прыжков, а мясо ему носил в клюве Зазу. Ровно столько, сколько в клюве поместится. 

(Шрам слишком хорошо понимал, что её не взять силой — кого угодно, но не её.)

Что находила в нем сама Зира — Сараби никак не могла взять в толк; за все прошлые годы эти двое едва ли перемолвились даже парой слов — хотя следовало признать: их взгляды на окружающих их львов и не-львов были поразительно сходны. 

Но после того, как родился Нюка — чахлый, болезненный, вечно страдающий от какой-то непонятной чесотки львенок, — Шрам столь же резко охладел к вчерашней подруге. 

Зира, впрочем, продолжала по-прежнему считать себя отмеченной — чуть ли не королевой, хотя об этом Шрам даже ни разу не заводил речи. Помогало то, что гиены боялись ее почти настолько же сильно, как боялись самой Сараби. А значит — не рисковали на нее доносить.

Зира будто не замечала, что Шрам избегает её — она проводила на охоте даже больше времени, чем прежде, и с ней уходили самые отчаянные, злые из молодых львиц. После одной такой охоты они вернулись в компании еще нескольких чужачек из внешних земель. Чужачки отказывались говорить с кем-то ещё, кроме Шрама — перед которым простерлись мордами вниз, как это положено перед королем — и Зиры, которая явно подучила их перед этим. И всё время предпочитали проводить в отдалении, собственной стайкой по ту сторону скалы, переговариваясь низким говором, отличавшимся от языка остального прайда. Сарафина как-то в шутку назвала их — «прайд Зиры»; в злую шутку и горькую. Но имя прижилось.

Всё это, само собой, было до рождения Витани.

И если кого-то и винила в своем двусмысленном положении Зира — так это Нюку. Это его не хотел видеть Шрам, это он был виноват в своем врожденном убожестве — ни в какую не хотел идти в рост, постоянно трясся и писался себе под лапы. Зира то и дело отвешивала ему затрещины за какую-нибудь провинность. Когда, конечно, была на землях прайда.

Но если кто-то ещё позволял себе открыто обидеть Нюку, Зира защищала сына со всей яростью, на какую была способна. Стоило Сарафине однажды бросить вполголоса, что сын очень уж похож на отца — (Сараби тогда рассеянно кивнула — она помнила, каким был юный Така, ещё не Шрам) — как когти Зиры уже метили в ее горло. Сараби едва успела встать между ними, пока львицы не начали бой. 

Когда же появилась Витани… 

Когда Сараби оставила Витани у спального места за сухим деревом, облюбованного «прайдом Зиры» — если быть точной. Маленькая львица даже не проснулась — ни от бесцеремонного подъема зубами за шкирку, ни от самую малость более аккуратного спуска на землю. Так свойственно спать львятам, если они сыты. Сыты и любимы. 

И насчет первого, и насчет второго Сараби была уверена. Уверена — в отсутствии любой из этих вещей. 

Удивительно, как малышка ещё оставалась жива. 

Впрочем, быть может, это и ненадолго. 

Сараби рассудила просто: Зира не могла не знать. Не ей, с ее болезненным вниманием к Шраму, было не заметить, какими мерзкими жадными глазами следил тот за юной Налой. И могло оказаться так, что Зире — злой на свою неудачу с Нюкой (о котором говорили порой, что он не доживет до зрелости, настолько жалок и слаб), — захочется проявить себя матерью. Матерью для дочери Шрама прежде, чем ревнивицей — но даже если и наоборот... Сараби вынуждена была признаться самой себе — если не более мягкосердечной подруге: она не стала бы особенно сожалеть. 

Но малышка выжила — на удивление всем.

С появлением Витани Зира сделалась еще более гордой — как будто сама родила ее. И даже Шрам, казалось, сменил — или вот-вот готов будет сменить — гнев на милость: после побега Налы он рвал и метал (Зазу едва ушел от него живым, и еще долго сетовал на потерянные перья, делавшие почтенного попугая едва не лысым), и Зира, стремясь его успокоить, отрядила нескольких «своих» львиц на поиски. Сараби подозревала: вовсе не ради того, чтобы притащить Налу в целости и сохранности — а потому они с Сарафиной строго наказали другим самкам следить за этими ищейками: может, даже подогнать им навстречу часть собственной добычи. Голод, который все же можно было перебить насекомыми, стоил жизни и надежды для Налы — так решили две львицы.

После этого проявления самоотверженности Шрам решил, должно быть, что даже если 

совокупляться с Зирой он действительно больше не собирался — как и предлагать ей какое-либо еще место рядом с собой — но от ее полезности и готовности служить больше не станет отмахиваться. По крайней мере, при всех. 

И Зира удовольствовалась этим. По крайней мере, на первый взгляд.

4\. 

Витани не знала другой матери, кроме Зиры. Не помнила другого языка, который вылизывал бы её со всей тщательностью (пусть и излишне жестко), не помнила других сосков, которые она бы сосала ради скудного молока. Не помнила других зубов, грубовато-нежно обхватывавших её загривок, перенося с места на место, и других лап, обнимающих её по ночам, подкатывающим под теплое брюхо.

«Ты — сильная, ты — злая, ты — выстоишь», — пела ей Зира, жарко дыша в шерсть над самыми ушами. — «Ты — пустынная колючка, зацепишься и прорастешь».

Свою родную мать Витани ненавидела — об этом Зира тоже позаботилась хорошо. 

Зира, конечно, могла убить её. Само собой. Убить сразу же, как только услышала тихий скулеж некормленого львёнка — ни одна львица больше не рожала в прайде, за много месяцев, кроме одной. Зира знала бы точно — даже если бы не почуяла острый запах той дрянной суки, которую подложила Шраму Сараби, исходивший от тонкой младенческой шерстки.

Но Витани была дочерью Шрама. Здоровой дочерью — и это перевесило всё. 

И чем больше она росла, тем меньше напоминала Налу — разве что глазами: ярко-голубыми, цвета жарко-полуденных небес над саванной. Но очертания её морды были очертаниями морды Шрама — резкие, угловатые, более хищные, чем у стольких иных. Но её оскал был отражением оскала Зиры — даже будучи всего нескольких месяцев отроду, Витани уже это переняла. 

Зира отдавалась материнству с той же страстью, с какой — охоте. Витани должна была чувствовать себя в безопасности — и Зира делала для этого всё. Не отходила от дочери, позволяя ей беспрепятственно сновать между своих лап, и сразу же выпускала когти, стоило кому-то — львице ли, гиене, неважно — взглянуть на Витани косо. Витани перепадали самые сладкие личинки, самые вкусные кусочки добычи — и порой мать подбрасывала это в воздух, чтобы Витани не зевала и училась ловкости: ловила она, впрочем, почти всегда, и почти всегда — сразу пастью.

Шрам смотрел на это спокойно. Шрам одобрял ее — Зира знала, и спрашивать об этом считала лишним. Ей достаточно было только взгляда, а остальные — низшие, мерзость, дрянь — могут захлопнуть пасти и убираться с дороги. Впрочем, и самой Витани не помешало бы научиться тому, когда стоит держать пасть закрытой — ради ее же блага. (Так тоже говорил Шрам). 

Нюка поначалу относился к Витани настороженно и пытался даже задирать — но получив окорот от Зиры, присмирел, а потом и вовсе стал приходить в восторг, когда сама Витани метко попадала ему лапой по носу — и нетерпеливо подпрыгивал, не в силах дождаться момента, когда с «сестренкой» можно будет поиграть (и подраться) по-настоящему. 

А потом появился Кову — и уже Витани полюбила его, как младшего. Хотя не особенно умела это показывать: только лишней порцией мяса, подвинутой невзначай, или легким шлепком с втянутыми когтями. Кову, впрочем, почти не поддавался на ее подначки — как она на подначки Нюки, и уже ей пришел черед получать от Зиры удар тыльной стороной лапы: прочь от ребенка, прочь. И всё-таки Кову был для Зиры заданием, но вот для Витании — братцем, и еще немного — кусочком чуда: разве это видано, чтобы львёнок так смотрел на короля? 

И ведь должна же была найтись причина, по которой Шрам оставил его в живых?.. 

Но даже если брать в счет игры с братьями, Витани ходила за Зирой, точно привязанная — когда могла (то есть почти всегда, когда Зира не была на дальней охоте). 

И Витани видела, как воет бессильно Зира над останками Шрама — тем, что оставили от его трупа вдоволь полакомившиеся гиены, и что не уничтожил пожар. Кости и немного ссохшейся плоти — гиенам, как известно, больше нравятся внутренности. 

Пожалуй, впервые за всю свою недолгую жизнь Витани сделалось по-настоящему страшно. Так, как она не боялась даже Шрама — короля, из черепа которого на нее теперь глядели пустые провалы, где ползали какие-то мелкие насекомые, а не желтые, недобрые глаза. 

Она потрогала лапой этот череп. Не произошло ничего, и одно это было способно превзойти по странности все прочее. 

Вой затих. Витани наклонила голову и обернулась, вновь толкнув лапой череп короля. Словно бы на прощание. 

Глаза матери были прямо перед ней: спокойные, как будто ничего и не произошло. 

— Прячься, — отчетливо выговорила Зира. — И спрячь Кову. Немедленно, как будем на виду прайда.

Витани хмыкнула и повела ушами в молчаливом вопросе: зачем? И тогда Зира сделала неслыханное — рванула когтем ее ухо, до кровавых брызг и влажных ошметков, повисших на кончиках ее когтей. 

Витани заскулила от боли. Она не плакала — казалось, она вовсе, с рождения не умела этого; слишком рано перешедшая с молока на мясо и кровь. Но ее глаза смотрели на Зиру с непониманием, глубоким, словно скальные ущелья на границах земель прайда. 

— Слушайся, или будет хуже, — прошипела Зира с тенью той ярости, с какой приказывала своим львицам. И Витани осознала: она теперь не просто ее детеныш. Она тоже — ее львица. Почти взрослая, даром, что от роду ей совсем немного. Так что она сглотнула и вытянула шею, а потом кивнула, показывая, что слушает. 

— Шрам выбрал Кову. Когда Симба узнает — он его убьет. — Зира говорила спокойно; ее тон совсем не вязался со смыслом слов. — А тебя убьет Нала, потому что не сможет выдержать, если Симба захочет совокупиться с тобой. 

— А Нюка? — спросила Витани едва слышно. 

— Нюку они не тронут. Пока не поймут, что он тоже способен выжить без моей помощи. Но если тронут... — Зира осклабилась. — Если тронут, это будет война.

5\. 

Их с Симбой первенец родился недоношенным — и мертвым. Зачатый после дальней дороги и перед дальней дорогой, когда она еще не отошла после прошлой тяжелой беременности — сложно было бы ожидать чего-то иного. Но Нале всё равно было больно: и телом, и разумом.

Она лежала в темном углу пещеры, неподвижная и немая, едва найдя в себе силы даже вылизаться после чересчур быстрых, но изматывающих родов. Вокруг неё пахло кровью, но не так, как во время охоты: эта кровь свернулась слишком быстро и выглядела гораздо темнее. 

«Двое», — отрешенно думала Нала. — «Уже двое».

(Сразу по возвращении она спросила у Сарафины: что произошло с тем отродьем Шрама, которое она…?

«Сараби отдала Зире», — уронила Сарафина, отведя взгляд. И больше не добавила ничего. Всё и так было ясно. Старшая королева не сумела ни сразу, ни потом поднять лапу на беззащитное существо — или даже просто уморить голодом у себя на глазах. Но зато решила, что королеве несостоявшейся это не помешает.)

Почему-то сейчас ее печалила смерть существа, о котором она отзывалась некогда не иначе, чем «это». Должно быть, всему виной были боль и напряжение родов, не окончившихся ничем; но рождать потомство — часть природы львиц, и если львица этого не может... хорошая ли она львица тогда? Налу затрясло. Она попыталась свернуться в клубок, найти утешение в самой себе. Раз уж никого больше рядом не было. 

Впрочем... от входа в пещеру вдруг послышался какой-то звук. Словно бы от львиных лап, легко касающихся камня, сдвигающих в сторону мелкие камушки. Но кто?.. Нала приподнялась на передних лапах, пытаясь прислушаться и понять. 

Мать вроде бы заходила к ней, молча облизала ей лоб и холку, но ушла, не сумев добиться ничего больше. 

Симба должен был в этот час обходить владения — или даже помогать львицам с охотой, демонстрируя своё несходство со Шрамом. (Потом необходимость в этом пройдет). Что он подумал бы, увидев Налу... такой? Захотел ли бы прикасаться к ней снова, совокупляться так же страстно, как раньше?

Она ненавидела себя за такие мысли. Слабые, недостойные. 

У входа в пещеру возник силуэт — пока еще просто тень на светлом фоне. Тень львицы, определенно. 

Сараби?.. Нет, Сараби была с сыном, должно быть. Они не разлучались теперь, словно бы Сараби чувствовала, что ей остается немного, и хотела хотя бы остаток жизни видеть Симбу при себе постоянно.

Кто тогда еще?..

Нала прищурилась, и когда свет больше не слепил уставшие глаза, она смогла узнать силуэт.

Зира.

Львица шагнула внутрь их с Симбой пещеры — королевской пещеры! — так, как будто была у себя дома. Нала неверяще дернула головой из стороны в сторону.

Она не видела Зиру уже с тех самых пор, как… как вернулся Симба.

В ночь гибели Шрама — и изгнания гиен — Зира с частью своих львиц была на дальней охоте. Как Сараби говорила: хотела доказать Шраму, что беспокоиться не о чем — прайд не погибнет. 

И после гибели Шрама — ушла на охоту снова; мяса не хватало по-прежнему, несмотря на возвращение Симбы и как нельзя кстати пролившийся на скалу предков дождь: предвестник окончания засухи. К Симбе сама Зира не приближалась — и они с Сараби и Сарафиной решили, что бури, вопреки очевидному, удалось избежать. 

Должно быть, решили зря. 

Нала завозилась на месте, но встать по-прежнему не выходило — и было еще обиднее, еще злее от этого: ведь после тех, первых, злосчастных родов она вскочила почти мгновенно. А теперь она оказывается беззащитной вовсе — и виновата в этом только сама. 

Зира, не встречая препятствий, подошла совсем близко, наступая между делом на лужицу крови, натекшей к подошвам задних лап Налы.

— Ты хотела убить Нюку. И Кову, — зло прошипела Зира, наклоняя к ней морду. — Вот, полюбуйся, что случилось с твоим. 

Нала едва не рассмеялась — вопреки собственной боли и мутившемуся зрению. Кто такой Кову? Зира, должно быть, совсем сошла с ума. 

— Ты пыталась избавиться от его наследников. Дрянь. Как ты могла даже задуматься о таком? Ты была недостойна даже касания его лапы. Ты не ценила место, которое он мог тебе дать — и как, нравится теперь быть бесполезной королевой? Нюка хотя бы жив. 

Нала попыталась зарычать — но звук, вышедший из ее горла, ей самой показался жалким.

Нюку, впрочем, она действительно хотела убить — чтобы этого не пришлось делать Симбе; даже проследила за играми малыша. Но он был настолько глуп и неловок, настолько скверно сложен, что вызывал одну только брезгливость; и Нала решила, что это можно отложить на потом. 

Не стоило. 

Это была последняя мысль Налы, прежде чем Зира почти навалилась на нее сверху, грубо, с царапаньем поглаживая когтями шерсть на ее загривке — отвратительным подобием совокупления, — а другой лапой потянувшись... да, именно к нему. К ее новорожденному.

Нала пыталась заслонить собой неподвижное тельце детеныша, но Зира оказалась проворнее. Накрыла лапой, чуть прижала. Чиркнула когтем по горлу, из которого так и не вышло ни единого вздоха. Ухмылка исказила ее морду — отвратительная и торжествующая. 

Нала закричала — отчаянно, без голоса. Почти завыла — как в раннем детстве, когда холодно и страшно, и мама подевалась куда-то. Прижимаясь брюхом к полу пещеры, запрокинув голову, скребя когтями. 

Но на зов появилась не ее мать — Сараби. 

Влетела в пещеру и застыла на месте, но только на мгновение. А следом — плечом оттолкнула Зиру от Налы: так, что Зира со злым коротким воем отлетела в сторону, поскользнувшись на крови и слизи и рухнув на бок. Впрочем, она тут же вскочила, готовая сражаться дальше — и Сараби приняла боевую стойку, не колеблясь ни мгновения. Пусть это больше пристало самцам, чем самкам — Сараби была королевой, и умела постоять за себя. Нале очень, очень хотелось быть такой же, как она. Если бы только сейчас у нее получилось хотя бы привстать... 

Зира ощерилась:

— Сараби. Падаль Муфасы. Давно мы не виделись... — В ее голосе слышалось предвкушение. Нала поклясться бы могла, что Зира даже облизнулась. Насколько же сильно надо ненавидеть для этого, подумалось ей. Если бы только можно было... Ее взляд метнулся по стенам и полу с ней рядом в поисках чего-либо, что можно было бы кинуть Зире под лапы: замедлить ее бросок.

И тут в пещере появился еще один лев.

Силуэт Симбы воздвигся на фоне света, льющегося сквозь вход в пещеру, и на миг Нале почудилось, что все это — неудачные роды, боль, вес Зиры на ней, вывернутая лапа — было просто сном. На самом деле ее король ступает в пещеру, которую делит со своей избранной львицей — главной из прочих — чтобы вынести на свет их новорожденного и объявить его право на власть. 

— Что? Почему?.. — его голос, вроде бы громкий, рассыпался словно бы мелкими камушками. 

Больно было видеть Симбу — сильного, решительного, могучего — таким растерянным. 

И больно было подумать о том, что он может узнать правду — особенно в таких обстоятельствах. Нет, только не это.

Никогда.

— Зира, — выдохнула Нала сквозь злые слёзы.

Стоило моргнуть, из глаз пропало, как не было, величавое объявление их с Симбой наследника — это был львенок-самец, хороший во всем, кроме того, что не дышал. 

— Это Зира пришла сюда и задушила его, — добавила она, сопроводив слова еще одним всхлипом.

Откуда, в конце концов, Симбе знать, сколько точно должна длиться беременность? Это дело львиц — вынашивание и рождение. 

Быть может, достигни Симба зрелости внутри прайда, он бы разглядел ошибку. Но его воспитание играло сейчас не на его стороне. Или на его; зависит от точки зрения.

Симба никогда не обагрил бы пасти кровью невинных. Но гнев — и память, предательская, больная память о едва не погибшем львёнке, которым был он сам, — застили ему взор. Он рыкнул — угрожающе, как далекий летний гром; а затем взревел — так, что едва не вздрогнули стены пещеры. 

Зира ощерила клыки. Она была слишком горда, чтобы отпираться. 

— Убийца, — прошипела она. 

У Налы по хребту прошла дрожь. Нужно было вовсе не дорожить жизнью, чтобы бросить такое Симбе в морду. 

Он выпустил когти, скрежетнув по полу пещеры. И почти бросился на Зиру — но Сараби удержала его. Почти удержала: Симба ударился грудью о материнскую лапу, точно беспомощный львенок, и досадливо рыкнул на это препятствие — даже толкнул мать плечом, но мгновенной задержки оказалось достаточно, чтобы пелена ярости в его взгляде сделалась тоньше.

— Тварь, — проговорил он отрывисто, как будто слова с трудом избегали его клыков. — Если я и стану убийцей, то только из-за того, что сделала ты. 

И он шагнул вперед, мимо Сараби — уже не прыгая, как на добычу или самца-врага, но поднимая лапу и резко замахиваясь. Зира не увернулась — должно быть, не поверила до конца, что он все же сделает это. Тяжелый удар обрушился ей на морду. Зира припала к земле и взрыкнула — ее глаза сверкнули в полутьме яростью, способной посоперничать с полуденным солнцем. Ее прикрытая тенью лапа начала движение — тихое, вкрадчивое; но тут уже Нала выбросила когти вперед — они вонзились под шкуру Зиры как раз вовремя, чтобы та успела только дернуться, но не ударить в отместку. 

Быть может, Нала была слаба сейчас. Но ее когти оставались такими же острыми.

Тень Симбы накрыла обеих львиц. Он дышал тяжело, как если бы преследовал добычу прямо сейчас. Клыки были оскалены; Нала еще ни разу не видела его таким. 

Казалось, он отчаянно сдерживается, чтобы еще одним ударом не сломать Зире шею — как антилопе на охоте. 

Зира подняла голову. Нала еще глубже погрузила когти, словно стремясь достать до костей, и потянула на себя — на шкуре зириной лапы вздулись темные полоски, отуда потекла кровь. Но Зира словно не обратила внимания. 

Она смотрела на Симбу в упор — словно ей было безразлично всё, включая собственных львят, о которых она так гордо и зло говорила Нале. 

— Убей меня. Королеве пристало умереть точно так же, как королю. И от тех же лап.

Пасть Симбы дёрнулась еще сильнее.

Сараби дотронулась лапой до его плеча. 

— Сынок. Я понимаю, как тебе больно, но… мы ведь не можем уподобиться Шраму. 

— Что ты предлагаешь? Мать, — отрывисто произнес он, по-прежнему пригвождая Зиру к земле взглядом.

— Изгнание, — спокойно проговорила Сараби. Нала кивнула. 

Пусть даже Зира придумала себе это положение — у прайда не может быть две вдовствующие королевы. Так будет лучше для всех. 

— Нала? Ты хочешь, чтобы я убил ее? — А вот теперь Симба уже повернулся к ней. И смотрел... смотрел, как прежде. Как всегда. 

Улыбка тронула морду Налы — вымученная, грустная и больная.

— Нет. Это... не вернет нашего малыша. Но я... не хочу знать о ней. Умрет она или нет —пусть она умрет для нас с тобой и для прайда. Этого довольно.

— Пусть уходит тогда, — уронил Симба. — Пусть уходит… и никогда не возвращается. 

Сараби вытолкнула Зиру из пещеры — и это было последнее, что увидела Нала, прежде чем провалиться в целительный, глубокий сон.

 

Следующей весной Нала родила здоровую маленькую самку. Её вынесли на уступ скалы на рассвете и показали собравшимся зверям саванны; она чихнула, когда старый павиан дунул на нее с ладони, заставив Налу улыбнуться — и смешно сморщила мордочку, когда ее помазали священным соком между ушей.

Зира этого уже не застала.

6\. 

Зира уходила в изгнание по-королевски. Её львицы ощетинились вокруг нее кольцом острых когтей и зубов; её старшие львята жались к её брюху. 

Малыша Кову Зира несла в зубах. 

Тот смотрел вокруг тем же спокойным, бестрепетным взглядом, с каким появился на свет. И даже не пробовал пошевелить лапами, вырываясь. 

Зира с ним в пасти не казалась менее гордой. Даже отчего-то наоборот. 

Её глаза светились вызовом: вот, кого я несу, глядите. Сейчас вы топчете на нас, кричите на нас, но мы вернемся. И тогда еще поглядим: кто кого. 

Зира не отрицала своей вины. Зира считала: Симба и Нала решили попросту расправиться с ней — она ведь была матерью детей Шрама.

И воспитывала — по его приказу, по его воле! — его наследника. Того, кто должен будет отомстить за смерть Шрама его убийце. Вот чего боялся Симба. Вот чего хотел избежать. 

Это было самой очевидной для нее мыслью. Самой простой. 

А значит — самой правдивой. И она не могла позволить себе верить во что-то ещё. 

Симба хотел избежать мести — но тем самым накликал её на себя. 

Если бы не Кову в ее пасти — Зира улыбалась бы, вопреки обстоятельствам.

Нюка поскуливал у ее передних лап; он не понимал, зачем надо уходить. Не понимал, почему вокруг собралось столько животных — добычи и не добычи, и почему все они топочут, визжат и вопят, угрожающе выставив когти, рога и морды на сестренку, маму и братика. Он слишком плохо, несмотря на уже довольно весомый возраст, понимал слова — а потому не мог разобрать выкриков, которыми провожали изгнанников. 

Витани смотрела с вызовом, вскинув морду и вытянув шею. Даже не отступая надолго из-под материнской защиты — чтобы не угодить под камень, копыто или рог, — она старалась подражать Зире, насколько могла. И если бы кто-нибудь, способный понять, в чем дело, смотрел на это — кроме Симбы, который не считал чужих детенышей (слишком сильно задумавшись о мертворожденном своём) и был, в любом случае, слишком высоко на королевской скале, чтобы разглядеть подробности — то можно было бы с уверенностью сказать: у Витании получается замечательно. Порванное и едва поджившее ухо только добавляло нужного сходства. 

…Нала тоже не наблюдала за ритуалом изгнания — даже издалека, как прочие львицы, добавлявшие к общей какофонии собственный осуждающий вой, а то и кидавшие вниз со скалы камень-другой. А если бы наблюдала, то, возможно, заметила бы неучтенного львёнка — малышку с порванным ухом и пронзительными голубыми глазами. Ту, которая всегда будет укладывать сводного брата на обе лопатки — показывая, что пускай он и "наследник", но она тоже чего-то да стоит. Которая будет кусать его — небезболезненно, но беззлобно. Которую мать будет считать для сына самой лучшей будущей парой, но сами они будут отмахиваться обеими лапами от подобных планов на будущее. 

От планов на будущее отмщение — отмахиваться не будут. Ровно наоборот.

7.

...Две львицы застыли одна напротив другой — в буквальном смысле; не в том повторяющемся круговом движении, свойственном львам-поединщикам — том, что продиктовано правилом «никогда не поворачиваться спиной». 

Витани смотрела в голубые, такие беспощадно-голубые глаза королевы Налы: полное отражение её собственных голодных голубых глаз. 

— Ну как, что сталось с твоей прелестной дочуркой? — рыкнула она, обнажая клыки в усмешке. Разодранное — в подражание Зире — ухо дернулось, словно ожидая ответа. 

И Нала, уже готовая прыгнуть, застыла на месте, изумленно отпрянула на задние лапы — отказываясь поверить. 

В углу пасти Витани что-то дрогнуло. Удивление или усмешка.

— Витани, — выдохнула Нала голосом, в которым было поровну гнева, отвращения, шока… и боли.

И, наклонив голову к земле, бросилась в атаку.


End file.
